


누나.

by Yintang



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: F/M, female!Ravn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yintang/pseuds/Yintang
Summary: 你真的想要嗎，煥雄。貼著嘴唇問，一字一句都直接渡給他吞下去，噎得他說不出話，只覺得過近的距離睫毛搔得他癢，眨眨眼睛，眼淚就掉了出來。
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Kudos: 12





	누나.

**Author's Note:**

> *雄助，性轉英助、性轉英助、性轉英助，很重要講三次  
> *還有兩個人客串啦就不戳破
> 
> [♫ Lana Del Rey - Happiness is a butterfly](https://youtu.be/nbcXvlEa7Wk)

  
說初戀是鄰居家的姊姊應該會被調侃一輩子吧？但就算單只是看外貌，也的確是不能質疑呂煥雄什麼，何況他的姊姊多麼溫柔。  
繁忙城市雙薪家庭的獨生子，呂煥雄搬到這棟公寓的時候他的姊姊已經是最美好年華的十七八歲高中女孩子，用著不同於其他銳利的青春期少女，漂亮的嘴唇抿起溫柔婉約的笑，佔據他整個意念紛雜的少年時光。

他們兩間學校緊鄰在一起，有約好的時候，呂煥雄下課就能看見他的姊姊站在校門口拱門的小簷下，陰影打在半臉上讓其他被陽光照拂的地方更加耀眼；姊姊的制服模樣乖巧端莊，沒有艷麗的妝和費解的時尚，保守及膝的百褶裙被風吹起輕盈的感覺；他的姊姊有一點自然捲，他是少數幾個知道她需要在早上花費大把時間捋直的人，但卻從未拖沓時間，準時與他一同出門並附上熱騰騰的早餐。

他的姊姊喜歡肢體接觸，卻總是會顧及青少年敏感的情緒，直到遠離人群的回家路上才牽起他的手，姊姊高挑，還在等著長高的呂煥雄被姊姊拉著手，更像小孩一樣，姊姊向來也是這樣說的——偷搽淺粉色唇蜜的嘴巴咬著文字叫他：雄、尼、寶、寶。呂煥雄有點遲鈍，並不知道要如何才能討好他喜歡的姊姊，但姊姊似乎就是喜歡他呆愣的模樣，在他無意間討她歡心的時候獻上擁抱和臉頰側的輕吻。

呂煥雄中學畢業的時候收獲了人生中第一次的告白，隔壁班那個每次都會來看他跳舞的女孩子捏著指尖鼓足了勇氣，而他腦袋一片空白不知道怎麼回應，說自己不很認識對方，女孩抓著一絲機會說沒關係，先交往看看也可以的，一定能讓他喜歡上她。呂煥雄張了張嘴，差點答應了，眼角捕捉到拿著乾燥花束的姊姊在旁邊等他，短短對上視線的時間姊姊還是對他微笑，呂煥雄霎時就明白可能喜歡也不是那麼容易培養的，在心裡位置已經有一個人的情況下。他對女孩鞠躬，然後轉身向姊姊奔去。

他帶著剛好的成績和一點蓄意上了和姊姊一樣的高中，可以和姊姊再多走一小段路了，他們在校門口分別，一年級和三年級的校舍在天南地北，幸運的是當他坐在靠窗的位置時，總能在三年級上體育課的時候從二樓的高度往下看，那是他從前鮮少見過的樣子，姊姊的黑色長髮梳起了馬尾，隨著奔跑的頻率一晃一晃的，汗濕的臉龐像水做的一樣，下課時間在福利社巧遇的時候，換掉了體育服，還沒放下髮束，橡皮圈周圍和髮鬢邊有點壓不下的毛躁，姊姊有點不好意思的拉了拉散亂的髮絲，早上的工夫都白費了呢。

暑假的時候他嘗試了很多能夠快點長高的方法，牛奶、跳繩、籃球……雖然結果不如預期，但至少慢慢長到了與姊姊平齊、再高一點點的高度，至少在與姊姊走在一起的時候，不會先入為主地被判斷為弟弟，且能偶爾收到曖昧的眼神向姊姊詢問，而姊姊總是淡淡笑著，只叫人不要亂開玩笑。不解釋嗎？呂煥雄想問，但也同時害怕著回應，不如當個自作多情的傻瓜，如果不特別解釋，那是不是他或許也有一點機會……藏在心裡做一個卑微渺小的精神勝利的夢。

「弟弟嗎？」  
「是……不是親的，鄰居家很親的弟弟。」

她說了要晚一點，所以分別回家了，但正巧在他買完晚餐的時候在門口遇見了。今天也自己吃飯嗎？姊姊細聲問，像個稱職的鄰家姊姊。他點點頭，也對旁邊那個人點頭，開門回到了自己的屋子，隔壁沒多久也聽到了關上門的聲音。籃球校隊的學長啊，比他高上許多的個子，瞇起眼笑的樣子比他總是愣愣應該更討人歡心。呂煥雄把晚餐打開來吃掉，多買的那一份擺在桌上漸漸涼掉。

……也不知道是抱持什麼心情過去的，不要浪費食物、還是想再親眼確認也好，之後都後悔了。他輕車熟路地打開鄰居家的門，玄關客廳的燈都暗著，餐盒放在餐桌上外層的塑膠袋沙沙作響，也沒人出來察看。呂煥雄放輕了步子，屬於姊姊的那間房並沒有嚴密的闔上，撕裂了一小道門縫漏出聲音，已經足以拼湊出畫面。那個人也喊他姊姊，用完全不同的飽含情慾的腔調，屬於姊姊卻又陌生不已的聲音，像濃稠的蜜，透明清澈卻掩住他一點都不能呼吸，併水聲和喘息像海浪將他渡離原地。

我也可以嗎？他這樣問，姊姊就笑起來，說雄尼想做什麼都可以。所以他扣住姊姊的肩膀去吻，舌頭描摹姣好的唇形，嚐到唇蜜上化學香精的味道，姊姊喜歡水蜜桃的。他吻她，向電視劇上看到的學習，畢竟他太生澀了，他只有姊姊。即使不熟練，姊姊也一樣會引導他，在這個瞬間忘記姊姊又為什麼如此熟練，接吻的時候從後腰摸進去，姊姊就會漏出有聲的喘息和呢喃。你真的想要嗎，煥雄。貼著嘴唇問，一字一句都直接渡給他吞下去，噎得他說不出話，只覺得過近的距離睫毛搔得他癢，眨眨眼睛，眼淚就掉了出來。

於是他醒來，臉上和床單都是一片狼藉。

很多年後有個男人對著他說羨慕。男人站在姊姊家門外，低沉的聲音不知道是壓抑還是本就如此，他遞給他一根菸，對方接過，卻走了。他在樓梯的窗口邊抽菸，姊姊傳了訊息來：雄尼寶寶，一起吃晚餐嗎？

－不是有約了嗎？

－取消了。  
－他走了。

呂煥雄笑了笑，已讀了時間地點，捻熄了那根菸。  


fin.


End file.
